Something Abnormal
by DeadAngel
Summary: Cassie knew it wasn’t normal, what she was feeling. She thought about calling it wrong, but she knew it wasn’t wrong per say, just not normal. These feelings she had for him. Cassie x Nick Warning light swearing, rated to be safe.


This is my first Push fic and no it wasn't betaed so be nice. When I watched the movie for the first time I just knew I had to do a Cassie x Nick story and this is what I came up with. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: No I don't own anything... and there is lint in my pockets so that's all you'd be getting if you wanted to sue. Oooh and a button that I just found! :D

Warning: there is some light swearing but (in my opinion) nothing that bad.

* * *

Cassie knew it wasn't normal, what she was feeling. She thought about calling it wrong, but she knew it wasn't wrong per say, just not normal. These feelings she had for him.

At first it was just a mild attraction, nothing wrong or abnormal with that, teenage girls were prone to silly crushes on sexy older men all the time. That is what he was in her opinion, sexy, sexy as hell. He was also most definitely older, ten years. This is where it started to get abnormal.

The worst part of it in her opinion had to be the fact that she KNEW he would never consider her, not in a million years. That was either because he saw her as a sister and wouldn't cross that line. That or he still saw her as that scrawny little thirteen year old girl she had been when they first met.

She had matured in the years that they had been fleeing from The Division together but that fact seemed to pass right over Nick's head. Then again sometimes it seemed like a lot did. But, in his defense sometimes he could be very astute.

She was now eighteen, she was an adult now. But she was still and always would be a baby compared to him.

Cassie shook these thoughts from her head. It wasn't what she needed to be thinking about right now.

She sat in a chair feet up on her bed, her sketchbook sat untouched in her lap. Looking over at the other bed in the room she smiled. There was Nick dead to the world asleep, not a care in the world.

Then she smirked and evil little smirk, because she had to wake him up now. That had always proved to be all kinds of fun.

She walked over beside him; put her mouth right near his ear. She was so close now that she could smell the scent that was purely Nick. Cassie closed her eyes for a moment and just breathed in that smell, as if it was the last time that she was going to be able to do so. Snapping out of her little daze the Watcher realized that she did indeed need to get him up. She took a deep breath in, and released.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Nick jumped a good foot off the bed and landed on the floor and started screaming himself.

"Cassie! Are you alright? What is it do we have to leave?" Nick asked in a mild state of panic, looking at Cassie to make sure that she was alright.

The young girl was unperturbed and sat on the bed smiling calmly at him.

"Nope, it was just time for you to get up." She said with a chipper tone to her voice.

"Are you kidding me! You screamed bloody murder just to wake me up?!" Nick asked as he flopped down on to the floor, closing his eyes.

Cassie slid down next to him and lightly laid her head on his chest. Closing her own eyes in turn. She wasn't sure if this was a good idea. It was the boldest move she had tried by far.

Expecting Nick to move her or get her to move or something along those lines, she wasn't prepared for him to simply put his arm around her shoulders. She reopened her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming this, she smiled it was real. Nick looked pretty relaxed considering the rude awakening he had received, so the teen just closed her eyes and relaxed as well.

"As nice as this is… Wasn't there a reason you woke me up so abruptly?" Nick asked lifting his head off the floor slightly to look at the girl in his arms.

She sat up reluctantly and just told him, "Yeah, it's time we get moving. I don't know how much longer we can stay here safely. And personally I don't want to take the risk to stay and find out."

She got up completely from the floor and started packing up her meager belongings.

Nick just watched her for a minute before getting up to do the same. Though rather unenthusiastically.

The two of them finished packing and checked out of the cheesy motel that they had been staying at. Still in complete silence they walked over to the old beater of a truck that Nick had managed to acquire over their travels. It may have been old and probably in severe need of a tune up, but it got them around a lot easier and whenever they decided to switch continents they could just sell it for some extra cash, which was always needed,

The two of them climbed in and started their new journey to, well they didn't know yet. But when they got there they would know.

Nick hoped that where ever they ended up they would be able to stay a while. He had never been too fond of jumping from place to place. In the last two years the longest they had ever been in one place had been two months.

The Mover just drove, not thinking about where he was going. He got them onto the highway and the just kept going to no where in particular.

As he drove he started to think. Think about everything that had happened over the years since he met the enigma that was the little blonde girl sitting next to him… no not a girl anymore but a young woman.

It had been about three years since Kira had left them, deciding that she would rather be alone. They had attempted to start seeing each other again but they kept fighting all the time and about such stupid things. One of their recurring argument topics was the blonde sitting next to him. Kira had kept saying thing along the lines of that he never listened to her and always took Cassie's side. Kira had also for a long time implied that there was something more going on between the Mover and the Watcher, there never was anything but those accusations had been the beginning of the end.

Nick had just wanted Kira to understand that Cassie was important to him too, and the fact that he was pretty much all she had left. Cassie's mother had eventually died while still a captive of the Division. It had hit them all pretty hard, but it hit the young, at the time, girl the hardest causing her to mature a lot faster than necessary.

That had started Nick worrying more for her. She shouldn't have been acting so mature about it.

Pretty soon after that had been the end of the relationship between Nick and Kira and not too long after that Kira had said that she couldn't take it anymore and left.

Nick looked over at Cassie again to see that she was fast asleep, using the little stuffed bear he had got her for her fourteenth birthday as a pillow. It made him smile to see that she still had it.

Looking at her made him realize that she really was mature beyond her years. It had taken her almost a month after her mother died to really cry about it. He remembered that day vividly.

Cassie hadn't talked to him since it happened except to tell him vital information that she Saw. He walked into the motel room that they had been staying in at the time carrying some food. Nick had expected to see her sitting on the bed watching tv or something but she was no where in sight. He started to panic. Then he saw that the bathroom door was closed and he relaxed marginally. Nick had walked over and tried to get her attention, saying her name. When she didn't respond he started to get frantic again, normally she would have given him some sort of sign that she heard him. After a few minutes he got frustrated and Moved the door. There she was crying on the floor. He ran over to her, picked her up and held her against him whispering soothing words to her. Nick had held her until she was all cried out and had fallen asleep on him. She had begun acting much more normally after that.

Shaking his head getting out of the memories he looked over at her again. He didn't know why he liked looking over at her so much while he drove, but it was a normal thing now and they were both used to it.

Nick then realized that he had been staring a bit and turned his eyes back to the road. But his mind was still on the young woman sleeping soundly.

He knew that he probably shouldn't feel the way he felt towards her. She was beautiful and only getting more so as she grew up.

Maybe Kira had been right after all, with all those insinuations. He certainly felt something for the girl. He didn't want to name that feeling, largely for his own sake. Because he knew that it wasn't right for him to want a girl ten years his junior.

Nick then noticed that the tank was running a little low so he pulled into the next rest stop he found. Pulling up to the pumps he reached over and shook Cassie awake.

"Hey I just need to get gas, if you want food or have to go to the bathroom now would be the time to do it."

Cassie rubbed the sleep from her eyes and just nodded. She grabbed her bag and got out of the passenger side and walked to the main building.

She was walking out of the bathrooms and was about to go to the counter to get some food for her and Nick. All of a sudden her forehead started to tense and she reached a hand up.

What she Saw she didn't like in the least and was about to run to tell Nick, but when she turned around there they were. The two men from her vision.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" The first of the dirty looking men said as he picked up cash she had dropped in her alarm. He started to somewhat close his eyes.

A Sniffer. He the just handed the cash back to her.

The two of them started to come closer to her. Cassie was getting more and more worried. She wanted to yell out to Nick but knew that if she did they would probably kill her by the time he got to her. So she just had to hope that he'd notice her.

Nick had finished filling up the tank and was just waiting on Cassie. She was taking her sweet time. A few more seconds passed and Nick started to get worried. It wasn't busy here and it wasn't like Cassie to dawdle unnecessarily.

That was it he got up and walked towards the small building. Two men then walked out with something… No it was Cassie stuck between them.

They were from the Division, he was sure of that.

The two men didn't seem to have noticed him yet, thankfully.

Nick took a quick look around him and saw a large pile of firewood behind the two men and Cassie. He carefully Moved a particularly large log towards the three people. When the log was within striking distance he made himself know to the two.

They both pulled out guns, but before either of them could think of pulling the trigger he hit one with the log.

Nick then took that chance to move up quickly and hit the second. He had hit the man hard enough to knock him down.

The Mover then grabbed Cassie and pulled her behind him as he started to move backwards towards the truck. Both men had however gotten back up and started firing.

Nick was able to block all the bullets and send them ricocheting back in random directions. One bullet had the good fortune of being redirected right into the shooter's leg quickly disabling him.

Nick promptly the slammed the second into the ground taking him out of action as well. Nick and Cassie took this opportunity to scramble inside the truck.

Nick gunned the engine and took off as quick as he could. A good couple of miles away from the rest stop the adrenaline finally started to abate and they both started to breath normally again.

Nick looked worriedly over at Cassie giving her a quick once over.

"Are you okay? You're not hurt anywhere?" He asked the young Watcher.

"Yeah I'm fine. A little scared but fine," Cassie said looking over at Nick.

She smiled a small smile, partially to reassure the taller man that she was okay. Also partially because of how he had reacted back there. Pushing her behind him like that, protecting her. She liked it, she liked the feeling of being protected. She also liked the fact that when he was in front of her she could also smell him, the scent that was uniquely Nick. She felt a little guilty for this last thought though, mostly because this was not the time to be thinking things like that, not after she had almost been killed or something.

Nick looked over at her in time to see that sweet smile. He smiled back at her. He liked that smile, because it was only usually directed at him and no one else.

But this wasn't the time for those thoughts. That attack back there couldn't have been just some silly little coincidence.

Nick started driving faster again and started making more random moves, to keep everything unexpected.

Because of the attack he had realized something. He didn't care what anyone else thought, he loved her. He wanted to protect her and above all else stay with her. Damn everything else. Reaching over he grabbed her hand and squeezed.

Cassie looked down at her hand when Nick had grabbed it. She didn't know what this meant. But knowing her luck it probably just meant that Nick was still shaken up from the incident earlier. Either way she wasn't going to complain.

Half an hour passed, the two of them still had their hand entwined, until all of a sudden Nick let go. Cassie looked over in disappointment at the loss of his warm hand on hers. But she then noticed that he had only let go to shift gears.

Nick shifted gears automatically and then without thinking about it replaced his hand on top of Cassie's smaller one.

The rest of the drive was made in silence, except for the soft droning of the radio coming in and out of range of the local stations. The two psychics were too caught up in their thoughts to start any form of conversation.

A couple of hours later they pulled over at a new cheesy looking motel in a new city. Buildings touching the sky, the setting sun gleaming off the glass and silhouetting the tall skyscrapers.

This is where they would be staying for a while, hopefully. Nick and Cassie looked around at the city. As much as it was a new city, it was also the same as so many other cities they had spent time in while running.

Nick checked in and got them a room. Cassie was standing by the truck when she felt her forehead tense.

_Nick and Cassie were lying on a bed, tv droning on in the background. She was in his arms, her head resting gently on his shoulder. His arms were around her, hugging her loosely._

"_I love you too Cassie." Nick said as he turned and kissed her on the forehead._

_She just smiled and snuggled deeper into his arms._

Coming back to reality Cassie looked up and saw Nick walking over to her with a key in hand. They gathered their things that they would need from the truck and walked in silence to the room. The door opened to another dingy little motel room, pretty much the exact same as the one before. Something stood out to Cassie though, but she couldn't put her finger on it just yet.

That feeling had been with her all night. She was looking around the room with the tv droning on in the background and it hit her. This was the room from her vision, it had to be. Nick walked in and looked at her staring seemingly blankly at the celing,

"Anything interesting going on up there?" Nick asked lightly teasing the younger girl.

"Oh yeah it is absolutely enthralling. You should try it sometime." Cassie replied with layers upon layer of sarcasm not so hidden in her voice.

Nick laughed shucked his jacket and tossed it on his bed and walked over to her.

"Come on scoot over kiddo." Nick had always felt weird about calling her that, but it was a comfortable nickname that had stuck since he had first started traveling with her.

"Don't call me that," she responded looking pissed off at him, but responding to his request anyways. Nick then lay down with her. Cassie moved to use his arm as a pillow.

The two of them laid there and stared at the ceiling, listening to the tv in silence for a while.

Cassie then turned into him and muttered, "I hope this ends soon, I'm sick of running."

"Me too Cass, me too." Nick said, hugging her into him.

She lay in his arms for a second when it hit her, this situation seemed vaguely familiar because she was sure that she had Seen it.

Gathering up all her courage she peered up at him and went for it.

"I think I'm in love you Nick."

There was no response from Nick immediately. His arms went a little slack around her and then he sat up, looking wide eyed down at her.

This was not what she had been expecting at all. She got up and ran right out the door, not wanting to stay for his shock to wear off.

Cassie ran. She didn't know where she was going but she ran.

She ran until she found a park. Starting to walk the Watcher plopped herself down on a bench facing the small pond in the middle of the park. Thinking to herself that she was monumentally stupid. How could she expect Nick to feel the same for her. She should have trusted her gut, knowing that he just thought of her as a kid, nothing more.

She sat on that bench and started to cry, tears making tracks across her pale cheeks, when the sky opened up and began to shower. Cassie was completely drenched within minutes, but she didn't care at this point. She had fucked up pretty big and she knew it. Somehow that vision had to be wrong, because judging by Nick's reaction he did not love her. Or maybe he did and it was just a brotherly love kinda thing. Either was she had messed up royally.

"Cassie. Cassie where are you?" She heard someone scream from a distance. Obviously it had to be Nick, seeing as no one else here knew her.

Eventually Nick found Cassie still sitting on the bench. She looked up at him, he was just as wet a she was.

Nick dropped to his knees in front of her.

"Why did you run off?" he asked, looked at her and did a double take, "why are you crying?"

Cassie brought a hand up to wipe the rain and tears from her face.

Nick didn't wait for an answer and just wrapped her up in a tight hug.

"Don't ever do that again!" Nick said, slightly muffled into her hair. "Come on let's go back home."

Nick got up off his knees and held a hand out to her. She grabbed it and stood. She knew that despite everything she couldn't stay away from him, even if he would never feel the same towards her as she did.

They made it back to the small motel room and both got dried off and changed. Cassie was again laying on her bed, trying not to look at Nick anymore than absolutely necessary. And again he laid down with her, hugging her closely to him, ignoring her weak attempts at getting away just holding her closer. Eventually she gave up, knowing that once Nick had something in his head it wasn't bound to leave anytime soon.

His hold on her relaxed until he was holding her loosely.

"I love you too Cassie," he said softly and turned to kiss her lightly on the forehead.

That was it, that was her vision. But she was sure that it was just a brotherly affection.

Nick seemingly knowing what she was thinking took hold of her chin and made her look up at him. He then leaned down a little and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"And yes I do mean in love. From the bottom of my heart."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed.

Review please! Puppy dog eyes! They help the creative juices stew.


End file.
